


i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)

by fuunhauus



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: (specifically against ace people), AU- Pornstar Joel, Asexuality, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuunhauus/pseuds/fuunhauus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel shuts down idiots who don't know shit about his life or his boyfriend.</p>
<p>(AU in which pornstar!Joel and ace!Lawrence have a super healthy amazing relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first ever shiphaus fic, hopefully you all like it!
> 
> This was inspired by the amazing caboohoo.tumblr.com who initially headcanon'ed this and I really wanted to write about it, so here you go!  
> (title shamelessly stolen from an e.e. cummings poem)

Joel is tired.

No, Joel is completely fucking exhausted. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job, but they’ve been shooting for a solid three hours now and he just feels gross and sweaty. He’s shooting with James and some new guy today (Rick? Eric? He can’t honestly remember), and although James has been a total sweetheart, the new guy got cum in his hair and at this point he’s just pissed. By the time cut is finally called and James pulls out of Joel, all he wants to do is get a quick shower, go home, and cuddle with Lawrence until he can forget about how much his body aches.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Joel nods at James, gladly taking the bathrobe that James offers him, and starting the walk to the dressing rooms.

“I just want to get home, y’know?” 

“Yeah, me too. Bruce has been away shooting for a couple of days, so we’re going out for dinner, but I honestly don’t know how I’m going to be able to recover before tonight, if you know what I mean.” James punctuates that with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, which would probably be a little less ridiculous if Joel couldn’t still see the red lines from his fingernails up and down James’s chest through the front of the bathrobe and the beginnings of what are going to be some spectacular hickies on his throat, but since those are Joel’s fault he guesses he doesn’t really get to call James on it. They’ve reached the dressing room by this point, where the new guy is already there, drying off after his shower. Joel flashes him a quick smile before heading over to his station to start collecting his clothes.

“That is not a problem for me, thank god.” Joel responds, carrying on their conversation from the hallway. He starts rummaging through his bag for shampoo and conditioner as James heads off towards a shower, determined to at least get the cum out of his hair before he has to drive home (He got pulled over once after a shoot before he’d had a chance to shower, and he does not want to repeat that experience again). He’s so buried in the bag that he doesn’t notice the new guy coming over besides him, almost too close for comfort. “Can I help you?”, Joel asks, still mildly annoyed.

“No, but I could help you. Although how you don’t have a line of guys ready every time you want sex, I don’t know.” Joel splutters for a moment before realizing that the guy must have thought his comment about not having sex tonight was because he was single. 

“No thanks, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“What, the sex isn’t good then? Cause I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to be having sex with you whenever possible.” At that, Joel starts to get mad. He can practically hear Lawrence in his ear, telling him to leave it be, but Joel’s never been very good at letting things go.

“He’s asexual, actually.” The guy scoffs at that, and Joel can feel his anger rising.

“So leave the broken piece of shit, who honestly would want a relationship without se-” He doesn’t stop talking until Joel punches him right in the face, using his sheer fury to put as much force into the hit as he physically can. 

“Don’t you ever dare call my boyfriend that again, you fucking asshole. He’s better than you will ever be.” With that, Joel grabs his bag and storms out, leaving the studio before he does something worse to the guy.

The drive home manages to calm him down some, and by the time he’s made it into the apartment he’s mostly calmed down. Lawrence isn’t home yet, so he takes a shower and lets the hot water ease out the rest of the anger, but he stills feels tense and on edge. When he leaves the bathroom, Lawrence has gotten home and is sitting on the couch, the new Arkham game running on the TV. Joel goes to him immediately, stretching his legs across the couch so he can lay his head in Lawrence’s lap while he plays. Lawrence immediately pauses and leans down to give him a kiss.

“Hey, how’d the shoot go?” Joel just shakes his head and leans into Lawrence’s chest, letting the feeling of Lawrence’s hands cradling him finally bring him back down to earth. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Lawrence asks, and Joel has to kiss him again for that, because in that moment Joel isn’t sure that he could be more perfect.

“You know I love you, right?” Joel looks right at Lawrence when he asks, needing to see the other man’s eyes.  
“Of course I do, and I love you too, no matter what. What does this have to do with the shoot?”

“Some dickwad called you broken and I punched him.” Joel can see the pain hit Lawrence’s face, and he reaches up to put a hand on Lawrence’s cheek, trailing his fingers behind his ear.  
“You didn’t need to punch him.”

“Oh, but I did. He also came in my hair, so entirely deserved.” Lawrence laughs at that, a big bellowing laugh that Joel can feel where his cheek is pressed up against Lawrence’s chest, before he leans down to kiss Joel again.

“I fucking love you.” Lawrence is laughing into the kiss, and Joel can’t help but smiling back at him. He passes Lawrence’s controller back to him, and falls asleep to Lawrence critiquing the guards for walking in entirely predictable patterns.

Fuck what anyone else says, he’s happy and he’s never letting go.


End file.
